buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/TAGDavid's Decklists
Hello everyone! Hope you're doing well. So, as the blog name implies. This is where I shall post my decklists. New updates coming soon. :3c This whole deck has been remade! We'll head straight to the analysis. Tons of Size 0s, able to support a full field or a Size 3. Bronze Golem, Jaish. You get some extra punch in your deck , and he's a target for Agos Marh. Mech Army Demon Lord, Agos Marh, the man himself. I rather send him to the drop zone for Deukruzar to retrieve, but calling him normally is good as well. I use his ability to summon Blade or Futoff from the drop zone. Really useful, and he can be revived with Demon Lord's Dungeon. Evil Dryad. Gotta love some extra power. She can clear paper walls, and has a good Thunder Mine. Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn. He's just there for funsies. But his 4000 Power is useful, and you can always call him from the drop zone when you need some more field presence. Size 1. Dachs, Cobalt. Clearing Power. Also, doggie! Evil-Break. Let's us get our item faster. One Gauge Demon. Gotta love some extra gauge. Helps us with our impact and helps pay for the cost of Deukruzar, and my shield. Size 2. Targets for Agos Marh. Bladewing Phoenix. Gotta love field clearing or dealing some pretty awesome 4 damages. Steel Golem, Futoff. I started to notice the value of Lifelink. His 7000 defense means you have to link attack him most of the time, and the amount of criticals you take from the attack if you didn't have him would probably be like 4 or more. So, losing 2 life to stop taking like 5 damages to the face is pretty good. Size 3 Guardian of the Demon Lord Castle, Deukruzar. A nice stall for building up resources. You can retrieve Demon Lord's Dungeon or another Deukruzar and Agos Marh. Hidden Crossbow is a target too. Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu. Field clearing. Woo hoo~ Spells Demon Lord's Dungeon. Extremely useful for reviving certain monsters to wreck your opponent's face or field. Divine Protection of Shalsana. Staple. Hidden Crossbow. Useful for getting rid of Size 1s or Size 0s. And the occasional Size 2 monsters. Oracle of Tuval. Probably gonna use a lot of cards, so you might as well run these for fun. Never used them once though. Pillar of Fire! Time to burn some Raging Spirits! If you can, I use them to get rid of problematic Size 2s or Size 3s. (Note. This deck does not work well against Size 3 monsters.) Quiescence of Cassiade. Good for reducing those impact damages or like 3 critical attacks. Items. Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane. 6000 Power! Woo hoo! Also, gauge. Impacts. Phoenix Radiation! The ultimate finisher. Destroy all their monsters and deal an extra 3 damages. Pretty good impact. That's all about this deck. It's not very consistent but when you have Blade, Futoff, Agos Marh, Alcsbane and Demon Lord's Dungeon. It's gonna be a smooth game. = I'm back with a new deck and ready to play! Here's our favourite deck, Stars! Now let's get analysing! Monsters Size 0 Moon Celestial, Selene. 2 criticals on a Size 0 is always good! She's the best target for Astraeus's ability. Call her to the left or right with Astraeus first, then you can call the extra copies to the center. Procyon Melampus. Doggie! Besides that, you can call him or her to the left or right in case you don't have Selene around and need to trigger Frozen Stars. Besides, you can always call Selene over the Galaxy Doge. Loki the Ehrgeiz. Now, I know I said that 5000 Defense was bad before, but 5000 Defense is still bad. He has 0 criticals too, which is also bad. But in case you don't have Frozen Stars and Omni Drum or some other monster has troublesome soul, you can always have Loki take their souls away (Not creepy at all). Then Astraeus can finish the job. Call him to the center because his stats aren't going to help that much. Size 1 Sirius Lailaps. Always good to have a monster with high power and criticals. Schedar Cassiopeia. I rarely use her ability, but she has 2 criticals, so I run her. If you manage to lose both Astraeus in your deck to your gauge, use your gauge up on Frozen Stars so you can send them to the drop zone. Then if you have enough gauge, you can use her ability to call Astraeus and probably Selene, or Lailaps, or Procyon Melampus. Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir. Our shield. Not meant to be called normally on your turn. Just on your opponent's turn. Worried about not having enough Size 1s? Look at the number of Size 0s instead. They will be your paper shields for the center. Now you're probably wondering "Why don't you have Capella Origar/Rigel Orion/Starfall Night." Capella's defense is bad, because Dragon World has lots of card with more power or equal power to its defense. Which is just a waste of space. Rigel Orion would help me get my cards faster, but I don't have much Stars to discard. As for Starfall Night, with its guarding abilities, it's just a delayed Sleipnir. I could call Cassiopeia for the next turn, but I rarely needed her ability. So no. Size 2 First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea. Get Astraeus faster. Woo hoo. Stellar Deity, Astraeus. She's our buddy because we're always gonna call her. Spells Breathen Gard. Protect your Frozen Stars or finish the game quicker by having all your monsters link attack against the opponent and nullify their defensive spell with this card. Or make Symbel Gard cheaper. Chosen Being. Our "Impact". In case we don't have Frozen Stars or Loki, here's your soulguard destroyer. Replaces our Artemis Bow too. This also allows you to field clear or deal some extra damage. Great Fate, Frozen Stars. Ahh, the perfect card to shut down any deck that uses abilities. Especially Hundred Demons and Fifth Omni. 4 because consistency. Scorn of Gremlins. Staple, duh. Oswira Gard. Protection against Spectral Strike and Penetrate. Also gets you that extra gauge you need when you don't have Rune Staff. Symbel Gard. Maxed out because we sometimes lack hand. This also lets us mill through our deck for shields (Scorn of Gremlins, Sleipnir, Oswira Gard) or get Frozen Stars, or Astraeus or that Golden Lion if needed faster. Rune Staff. Staple because gauge is a problem. To Call Astraeus, Kitty of Nemea, Set Frozen Stars, use Symbel Gard or Breathen Gard, Schedar Cassiopeia's ability etc etc. I would use Zlatorog, but he'll just take up the field with his bulking Size 2. So that's all I guess. Key Cards are Astraeus, Frozen Stars and Rune Staff. Golden Lion of Nemea is pretty important too. Thanks for reading! And as always, I'm open for suggestions to make these decks better. Have a nice day now, goodbye. Category:Blog posts